Gah-Goojin
The Gah-Goojin is a massive war machine used by the Geathjerk in The Wonderful 101. History A Gah-Goojin appeared in Operation 001-B, attempting to stop the Wonderful 100 on their quest to stop Laambo from destroying the Super Reactor in Blossom City. Leaping onto the mighty mecha, the heroes disabled its weapons and even detached its right arm with the power of their Unite Morphs. However, the Gah-Goojin shook them off and withdrew for the time being. The damaged Gah-Goojin returned to attack the Wonderful 100 in Operation 002-B and Operation 002-C. It chased the heroes all over the city before cornering them atop a Notoriyeah. The massive mecha combined with a Cough-Foon Assault Landing Ship to replace its missing arm, but even this proved inferior to the power of the Wonderful 100. After losing its replacement arm, having its armor torn off, and taking critical damage to its power core, the Gah-Goojin grabbed the Virgin Victory in hopes of catching it with its self-destruct sequence, but Wonder-Red forced it off by tickling it with the Unite Hand, leaving it to destroy itself. Another Gah-Goojin appeared in Operation 005, seeking to destroy the Super Reactor inside the volcanic Mount Ogretoe. In Operation 005-B, it attacked the Wonderful 100 when they came upon its attempts to break into the Super Reactor's chamber, only to be forced into retreat when they used the environment to their advantage. It recovered in time to appear in Operation 005-C, attempting to force the Super Reactor's statue into the lava below, but the heroes managed to hold it off until they all went over a lava fall. The Wonderful Ones proceeded to hijack the Gah-Goojin, using it to save the statue before the Super Reactor fell into the lava. The Gah-Goojin's strength proved invaluable when the Wonderful 100 had to fight their way out of Mt. Ogretoe, battling Geathjerk forces led by Walltha and the Wallgah-Goojin. After dealing critical damage to the enemy mech and its pilot, the Wonderful 100 made their escape by having the Gah-Goojin ride the Virgin Victory ''like a surfboard out the volcano's crater. Following their escape from Mt. Ogretoe, the heroes gave the Gah-Goojin to Immorta for repairs and customization. She would return aboard her new mech in Operation 006-C, where she used it to assist the ''Virgin Victory in its pursuit of Vijounne's Ohdarko. Multiple Gah-Goojins appeared in Operation 009-B and Operation 009-C, deployed en masse to stop CENTINEL's attempt to reactivate the Shirogane Comet and use it against the massive Geathjerk armada. However, their resistance backfired when the Wonderful Ones hijacked them, using them to perform Unite Morphs with the Platinum Robo. The hijacked Gah-Goojins proved integral in the ultimate defeat of Jergingha and the Geathjerk Federation. Abilities Gah-Goojins are tremendously powerful due to their massive size - they have shown themselves to be strong enough to lift a skyscraper with one arm. They use their great strength for deadly physical attacks, but also possess large cannons on their forearms that can also reconfigure into drills. If one of their arms is detached, they can also combine with a Cough-Foon, giving them an even larger arm with powerful lasers and the ability to be fired like a rocket. Their strongest weapon is a chest-mounted laser that uses several smaller cores on the Gah-Goojin's body to charge energy into a single devastating beam. Although they often have a large crew, Gah-Goojins can be controlled by a single Geathjerk soldier using a motion-capture system that allows the mecha to mimic its pilot's movements. The Wonderful 100 use this feature to hijack dozens of Gah-Goojins during the final battle with the Geathjerk Supreme Armada. Trivia Category:The Geathjerk Category:Enemies Category:The Wonderful 101